


Reminder

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, Tol Eressëa, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Elijah's appendectomy scar reminds Sean of how precious life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Lbilover: Sean/Elijah, Elijah's 'gnarly' (as he described it) appendix surgery scar.

"It still looks really gnarly," Elijah says as he gets out of the shower and examines the fading scar from his emergency surgery, "but I guess I'm lucky because if they didn't do a laparoscopic appendectomy, it would look much worse, and at least they didn't spoil my Fellowship tattoo."

Sean only nods, but turns around so Elijah won't see his momentary shudder at the sight of the scar. The slight imperfection on the body of the man he loves in no way mars Elijah's beauty, but seeing it never fails to remind Sean of how close he came to losing him.


End file.
